Tale of the Kagenohikari Clan
by Xin-the-Dragon-of-Shadows
Summary: A village lost, a clan eradicated, betrayed by a friend... the only aid he could think of are the kages... together they defeated Madara and the masked man surely they could help him. His first stop is Konoha and it's Hokage... Naruto? rated m for blood, cussing, violence.
1. The Escape

Tale of the Kagenohikari Clan

A young man wearing only a black kimono was guided down a dark dank hallway by three guards. His hands were locked and bound behind his back to keep him from performing hand signs; his feet were tied up to prevent him from running; his long jet-black hair hid his face from view.

-He grimaced as he was lead through the two big doors; his doom.

-His clan was gone, killed by his captors; his ninjato, So'unga and his fathers' ninja armor were locked away in a chest three rooms back.

-"Kursa… if only I had So'unga… there's no way they'd stop me then…" he mumbled under his breath so only he could hear.

-"What was that you scum!" the larger of his three guards said pushing him forward

-"I said you are all nothing but shit and not worth my time!"

-He was guided up on a platform; a man with an ax was waiting for them… waiting to end his miserable life.

-a man he knew all too well; his name was Hikoto Madaramay leader of the Madaramay clan and a dear friend to his grandfather was standing at the front of the platform looking out onto the crowd "Shi'nodami Kagenohikari… age 24 son to Shinji Kagenohikari and the last member of the Kagenohikari clan"

-"You traitorous bastard my grandfather trusted you and you betray him!... You betray me? "

-This set poor Shi'nodami over the edge; a golden chakra cloak surrounded his body forming wings, horns, and 11 tails. He snapped the binds on his wrists and ankles.

-"You will die Hikoto!" energy expelled from his body, his shadow came to life and began attacking his guards and he fled down the hall looking for his fathers' equipment

-Sure enough there it was his fathers' jonien vest, facemask, shirt, pants, and boots. He stripped off the kimono and began to gently put on the outfit careful not to touch the whip scars that the guards had given him. He grabbed So'unga stocked up on kunai and shuriken and ran off.

-He almost made it out but was cornered by one of Hikotos' men, who swung down on him with a huge ax. It almost severed Shi'nodamis' arm but his golden chakra stopped it before it could touch the bone. Shi'nodami took So'ungas' ebony blade and impaled it through the man's throat and out of the top of his skull.

**-He ran off towards Konohagekura hoping to gain aid from the Hokage.**

-End of chapter one-

_**I need to reach Konoha soon no telling what's going to happen… hmmm don't I know someone from Konoha? Wait the Yandami's dead? Who's this punk calling himself the Rokudami? Next time on Tale of the Kagenohikari Clan "In comes Naruto Uzumaki"**_


	2. In Comes Naruto Uzumaki

-Last time-

Our hero barely made it out of the village alive. Only to find out that not only was his clan wiped out but it was the works of another clan trusted dearly by his grandfather. Enraged by the betrayal he heads off to Konohagekura for aid from the great Yandami Hokage Minato Namikaze aka "The Yellow Flash of Konoha."

Night engulfed the village of Konoha as the young man walked towards the gates clutching his bleeding arm with one hand and clenched to a bloody ebony-bladed ninjato So'unga in his wounded hand.

-He approached the gate, finally noticed by one of the guards "Hey who are you what do you… Shit he's hurt!" the guard ran to his aid only to meet the point of the wounded mans blade.

-"Come one more step and it'll be the last thing you do… I will only speak to the Yandomi Hokage…"

-The guard looked at the wounded man in shock and anger "The Yondami is dead…"

-The wounded man just fell to his knees and said to himself "Then my clan… No… My whole village… Is doomed…"

-Again the guard just stared at him "did you say something?"

-"I said if Yandami is dead just take me to the current Hokage-sama…"

-When he tried to stand up his vision blurred, he fell to his knees and collapsed passing out.

- Scene brake-

-the wounded man woke up in the in the hospital with a man around his age with spiky yellow hair a black shirt and pants with a red cloak on top of it starring at him from a chair by his bed.

-he stood up and smiled down at him only now did he notice the blond man had… whisker markings on his face "so you wish to speak to the Hokage…? I am Naruto Uzumaki the Rokudomi Hokage… I am the son of Minato Namikaze the Yandomi Hokage."

-"well you're the next best thing I guess…"

-Naruto glared at the man unsure what he meant by 'the next best thing' "what's your name?"

-"My name is Linato… Linato Bikara…" he lied "And I need your help Naruto Uzumaki…"

-"Ok Linato… help with what?"

-for a moment Linato just sat there unsure of what to say and what to hold back… "How to gain your bijus trust…"

-now Naruto was absolutely dumbfounded… "Did you say biju?"

-Linato only nodded "… to be more specific… the ijubi…"

-"Well there's only one way…" Naruto said almost with a smile

-"and what way is that?"

-**"You have to dispel your hatred and darkness from your heart Linato!"**

**-Darkness and hatred from my heart? He thought clutching his chest… how can I when those bastards did that… **

- End of chapter two-  
_**Damn it is he going to trust me…? What will I have to do to show him I'm not lying? Wait you want me to show you… all 11 tails? Next time on Tale of the Kagenohikari Clan "Fight between the Jubi and the Ijubi" it's going to be a fight to remember!**_


	3. A Fight To Remember Jubi vs Ijubi

-Last time-

**I managed to reach Konoha only to find the Hokage my grandfather had told me about is dead and instead I meet his son I lied to him about my age if he knew my grandfather refused aid to Konoha when it was being devastated by the Akatsuki members known as Pain and Konan… Would he still help me?**

-Linato clutched at his chest unsure of what to do. After all they've done to me… could I really forgive them? He thought to his self staring down at the floor.

-Naruto helped him up and handed him So'unga "So Linato… I must ask… Do you know its name?

-Linato gave Naruto a death glair "_**HIS **_name is Yanato…"

-"Are you sure you don't already have his trust then?" the Hokage asked in a confused stupor

-"He is… still locked in his cell… he still tries to escape every now and then… so yes I'm sure I do not have his trust"

-"Then… how do you know his name?"

-"He told me… he told it to me the first time I changed and used his powers…"

-Scene break-

-Naruto and Linato stood out in the forest of death, they were surrounded snakes frogs and so much more wild life… all this nature… was flowing into them both.

-Naruto turned and faced Linato "Change… I want to see all 11 of your tails!"

-Linato backed away "I go crazy after the 9th tail thou…"

-Naruto just glared "You Will Never Learn If You Don't Try! I USED TO GO MAD AFTER TAIL FOUR BUT I STILL STRIVED TO LEARN TO MASTER… only to learn… you must befriend… him" he stared at his feet a look of defeat in his eyes.

-_'He speaks the truth Shi'nodami… I can still feel Kuramas chakra within him… along with the chakra of his 7 brothers… but now I feel my brothers' chakra within him as well… he must have merged them all to make… the Jubi'_

-Slowly the golden cloak surrounded Linato until the 9th tail sprouted "Naruto… if you get hurt I'm sorry"

-in an explosion of power the once golden chakra became blood-crimson red, it took the shape of wings a dragon like head, horns, spinal spicks, and all 11 tails. A skeleton formed matching his body one skull formed around his head another two attached to his shoulders and spinal bones attached the wings making the chakra look like the membrane. Linato had entered version two… the madness overwhelming.

-Naruto was in pure shock. The power he felt emanating from Linato was almost enough to make him give into despair. He hadn't felt this kind of power since he stood before Kurama now as the Jubi.

-_'Naruto don't go easy or we will die' _Kurama warned Naruto.

-Naruto just smirked "Have I ever let you down before Kurama…?"

-they ran at each other Linato wrapped one of his tails around Narutos' arm and slammed him into a tree.

-_**"RAAAAGHHHHH!" **_Linato roared out charging at Naruto only to be thrown back by ten black chakra tails.

-Naruto was only in version one the ears claws and tails were all that was formed a black ball gray ball of chakra formed in his hands and slowly four silver blade like things of chakra expanded out of it all Linato could hear was the sound of howling wind.

-_darkness… always darkness…why… why am I cursed s… _this is all Linato could think of as he sunk into his own mind

-_'Shi'nodami get the hell up! I said get up damn you!'_

-Linato opened his eyes to Yanato locked behind his cage… all three sets of eyes looking at him with despair _why do you care… you want me dead too_

-_'YOU BAKANE! YOU ARE KAGENOHIKARI NOW ACT LIKE IT! Open your eyes and my cage forgive the darkness of your past and embrace both the light and the shadows!'_

-"So basically…" he unlocked Yanatos cage opening it "Unleash hell?"

-_'no Shi'nodami… I have no darkness within me we are brothers… it's why I gave you the demon blade So'unga… now… lets show Naruto and Kurama our little trick?'_

-Naruto flung his chakra shuriken at Linato only to have it absorbed by Linatos So'unga.

-"Dark pulse…" Linato was back to normal holding So'unga in his right hand. He slashed the air and a wave a black energy swelled and charged Naruto.

-Naruto responded by entering version three… the state of being ones biju…

-"So Linato… what have you learned?"

-"I've learned… to be true to myself…" as he said as the black chakra swelled around him… this is mine and Yanatos form "…. This is our… VERSION FOUR!"

-The chakra clashed with Linatos body becoming three pairs of mighty black wings with crimson-red membrane, ivory spikes sprouted out of his spinal cord, eleven tails extended from his waist he had truly become a human version of Yanato.

-they looked at each other then finally Naruto let out "and what is that supposed to do the malice I felt from you is gone?"

-"my name is… my name is… SHI'NODAMI KAGENOHIKARI!" he threw So'unga down letting the power surge and reverting to version three; a mighty three-headed hydra, with black scales, ivory spikes, ebony talons, and… eyes that looked as if four Sharengon had been merged with a Rinnegon.

-Naruto and Shi'nodami clashed and started to charge up a point blank biju flash dama when a voice called out to Naruto.

-Naru-Kun~ you and your friend change back it's time for diner you bakas!"

-Naruto laughed changing back and walking over to his darling wife Hinata Hyuga.

-Shi'nodami followed soon after not knowing what the hell was going on

-"It's 'bout time you told me you told me your real name Kagenohikari-san"

-End of chapter three-

**Hey this is Iechy Hyuga I'm Hinatas cousin! It's been so long since I last saw Shi'nodami… I hope he remembers me…**

_**Next time on Tale of the Kagenohikari Clan "A reunion between star crossed lovers" YAY NODAMI-KUN~… Wait Iechy where'd you come from!**_


	4. A Reunion Between Star Crossed Lovers

(ok so I know chapter threes fight scene might have sucked but its honestly the first one I've tried to do don't worry my girlfriend and some of my anime loving friends have given me tips on how to make them better when involving the bijus and I hope all of you will point some stuff out to me and later chapters will be a lot better ok on to chapter four!)

-Last time-

**Shi'nodami relinquished the hatred in his heart and joined with Yanato. First in a new form that they called version four; but when the union started to weaken the reverted to version three to face Naruto and the new Jubi Kurama. They began to charge out the bijus ultimate attack when Narutos wife Hinata forced them to stop for diner when Naruto proclaimed that he knew who Shi'nodami was all along.**

-Shi' was at a loss for words, just gawking at Naruto.

-"What…? You think I don't know 'bout the other villages that lay in the Land Of Fire? I know all about Kage-mura?"

-they walked in silence until they reached Konoha before Shi' spoke up again.

-"Naruto… don't you hate me?"

-"Why would I hate you for your grandfathers mistake?" Naruto asked

-Shi' just smiled and looked up at Hinata, her blank eyes having no iris or pupil, her long dark purple hair… she looked like someone I'd met before… only difference was that Hinata was a bit bustier?

-as they walked into the Hokage office building they were greeted by the girl Shi' was thinking about… Iechy Hyuga.

-she threw herself onto Shi' yelling out "Nodami-kun~! I missed you so~ much!"

-Naruto and Hinata just stared at each other "How do you two know each other?"

-the two of them just smiled as they retold their story.

-Scene break-

_-a group of men surrounded a young Shi'nodami yelling at him to go home_

_-"You little brat get lost or else!" one man yelled as he kicked the twelve-year old in the rips._

_-as this happened a young Iechy and her squad walked into the village for supplies after all their food was stolen as they slept._

_-Iechy ran to the boy not caring about what would happen to her, she stepped between boy and the man as she said "Leave Him Alone! What Did He Do To You!"_

_-the man growled and swung his hand to slap her out of the way only to be stopped by Shi'nodami. His left arm was surrounded by black chakra, his right arm by white chakra._

_-"Hit me if you want…" he said as all the black chakra centered into the palm of his left hand… "but don't dare think… you can hit her in front of me…" the white chakra centered into the palm of his right hand "AND GET AWAY WITH IT! SHADOW STYLE! GENTAL FIST OF ANNIHILATION!" he slammed his left palm into the man's chest sending him flying only to be met again by Shi's fist "AND LIGHT STYLE! GENTAL FIST OF CONCEPTION!" a burst a black and white chakra exploded from the man's chest as he dropped writhing in pain._

_-In shock Iechy just stood there starring at Shi' as he looked up at her and smiled. "My name's Shi'nodami Kagenohikari nice to meet you um..?"_

_-Iechy blushed as she said "My name's um… Iechy Hyuga and um… thanks for helping me." She said as he walked closer to her._

_-she got lost in his golden eyes as he got lost in her blank ones they were too young to understand what they were feeling; but her sensei knew the look… young star crossed love._

-Scene break-

-"And that's how we met Hinata… I must admit it's so good to see Nodami-kun again after 10 years!" she hugged him once more before making him sit next to her at the table that Naruto and Hinata had been setting for dinner as Iechy and Shi' told their story.

-Naruto just laughed until he finally said "So Shi'nodami why did you really come?"

-Shi' just sat there for a little bit until he said "You and a ninja named Sasuke defeated the masked man and the five kages defeated the revived Madara… I need the kages help… to avenge my clan… and retake my village!"

-Naruto smiled as a knock came at the door ""Speak of the devil… Sasuke Sakura-san come on in, we have a guest!"

-sure enough in came a young man with short spiky black hair, red eyes, and a sleek face. He wore a black shirt with jeans, and behind him came a pink haired girl wearing a red shirt and a black skirt.

-Naruto smiled as Sasuke sat by him and Sakura by Sasuke. Hinata brought in their dinner and then sat by Naruto and Iechy.

-"So Naruto… who's your guest there?" Sasuke said starring at Shi' who stood up and answered for Naruto "My name is Shi'nodami Kagenohikari from Kage-mura… it's nice to meet you all… now… here's what I need help with…"

**-"Let me guess… you need an army?" Naruto smirked as he at his ramen.**

**-Sasuke just laughed "Yeah another Ninja army huh?"**

**-Shi'nodami just smiled "No… actually… I just need a few Ninja… Mainly the Kages themselves!"**

**-Next time-**

**Naruto's agreeing to what I need? He, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata are joining my group? Leaving behind his sensei as temporary Hokage...? next stop is… Sunagekura? Next time on Tale of the Kagenohikari Clan "We're off! Next stop The Land of Wind and Sunagekura!"… Wait...? I hate deserts!**


	5. TO the Land of Wind and Sunagekura!

~hey sorry it's been awhile but I was afraid chapter 3 had made people stop reading my work I promise from now on it'll get better.~

Last time__

_**I've met back up with the love of my life, met the new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, his wife Hinata Uzumaki, and their close friends Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, I've told them my needs… will they bite?**_

-Naruto just sat there his fingers laced lost in contemplation. Sasuke finally just laughed and said "Naruto you can't honestly be thinking about helping him!"

-"YOU ARE A BAKANE! Of course I'm not...! yet." He said smiling at Shi' "I wish to know why he needs our help."

-Shi' sighed as he stared down at the table. "My entire clan was decimated by one of my grandfathers' most trusted and closest friend… I am being hunted down by this same man and his followers…" Shi' explained about his execution and his escape, the whole time Naruto glared at Shi' trying to see if he was being truthful.

-when Shi' was done Naruto stood and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke… Go get the others…"

-Sasuke just gawked and just accepted his orders and went off to get their friends along with Sakura.

-Naruto turned to face Shi'nodami as he said "And as for you Shi'… as soon as I can appoint a temporary 7th Hokage you, Iechy, Sasuke, and I will head off towards Sunagekura and ask aid."

-Shi' couldn't believe it. "Wait… Suna… As in… The desert?"

-Four days later-

-the group was tree hopping from branch to branch, until finally "Shit this sun's hot!" Shi' said pulling his father's headband over his eyes as he thought to himself _'Why the desert Kami…? Why!' __**'Just hush you whiney brat! Get over it your clan's stupid for wearing all black in the first place'**_

-an hour after reaching the desert they came upon the gates of Sunagekura, which were being guarded by a man dressed all in black with purple face-paint creating the kanji for "earth", he stood just as tall as Naruto and on his back were three scrolls, behind him stood a shrouded figure. "Hey Hokage-sama what brings you to Suna?" The man asked.

-Naruto waved at him saying "Just need to talk to your brother Kankuro-san do you know where Gaara is?"

-Kankuro just pointed at the largest building "He should be on the roof with Temari right now im sure he'd…" all of a sudden a pasty white boy with burgundy hair, appeared from the sand. He had a giant gourd that looked like it was made of sand on his back; he wore a shirt that matched his hair, and black pants. "… Like to see you" Kankuro finished.

-"Naruto… Sasuke… it's been some time since last we met. What brings you here?"

-inside the Kazekage's mansion-

-"So Gaara as you can see this is our predicament." Naruto said as Gaara stared at Shi'nodami, Kankuro, and Temari, a tall woman with blond hair put up into two short spiky pigtails, she wore a black kimono with a red belt and held a giant fan in her right hand, stood by Gaara.

-"If you can beat me without the aid of your… Yanato I will aid you." Shi'nodami nodded and handed So'unga to Iechy "I didn't say you could not use any weapons?" Shi' smiled saying "So'unga is an embodiment of Yanato in a bladed form to use it is to use Yanto."

-Outside the village in the great desert-

-Everyone stood by looking at the two. Shi'nodami took of his fathers' shirt exposing his abs, and scares from his escape; he then quickly put his Jonin vest, a black muscle shirt padded with armor made of black iron. He took his villages head band, the symbol with a yin yang and was a black and white sash, and put it over his eyes.

-Gaara started off throwing his sand shuriken at Shi'. Dropping down onto his stomach Shi' managed to dodge the shuriken, he then jumped landing behind Gaara doing a leg sweep to knock Gaara off balance only to be blocked by the desert itself.

-"So the stories about the Kazekage's unbreakable defense is true. Which means…?" Gaara struck out at him with a stream of sand Shi' did a couple of backflips to get away from the Kazekages sand. In his right hand he collected chakra that soon started to chirp like birds "You're weak against raiton!" the chakra around his arm slowly formed into a body, wings and tail. The chirping soon changed into a low roar, around his fist formed a dragons head and as it roared out the chakra turned black.

-"**YamiIRaiton: Kaminari Tatsukiba!: **_Darkness Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Fang!_"Shi' launched himself at Gaara who countered with his own jutsu "**Suna no Jishin!: **_Sand Tsunami!_" Shi'nodami broke through it and collided with Gaara sending volts throughout his body sending him flying into the mountainside.

-After that Gaara started laughing as he stood up "Never have I thought I'd get hit by a raiton that powerful." He looked at his older brother and sister and smiled saying "Temari you are the temporary 6th Kazekage I'll return soon" he then looked at Naruto and slapped him saying "Did it not acquire to you that this would be faster if you called a damn Gokage Chojo!"(Five shadow summit) Temari sent off three birds that flew in different directions as Naruto laughed "I forgot about that thing!"

**-the Gokage Chojo is starting in the Land of Iron the home to the Samurai yes another group I needed to help out… wait what did you call me Naruto? Next time on Tale of the Kagenohikari Clan: Enter the Six Shadows: Ho, Kaze, Rai, Mizu, Tsuchi, and Koi. Did Naruto introduce me as Koikage?**


End file.
